interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
From the Front Lines Pt.4
October 28th, 2041: A Newswire Exclusive - From the Front Lines - Part 4 By: Terri Maeanya Kopp This is the fourth in a five part live blog by Investigative Journalist for the Newswire, Terri Kopp, as her and Consortium officers Rook 12, Bishop 10, and Knight 18 board the Guardian Church Sanctum Station. This article was created via transcription from the audio and video feed captured by Terri via her remote equipment. It has been edited down from several hours of footage. *Static* Cultist: She's out. What'd Father want done with her? Cultist: Bring her. Keep an eye out though, that Rook bitch is around here somewhere. She took down Rosunda and Jenkins before escaping back into the vents. Tossed a grenade down after her, but I don't think it did anything. Radio: Russel, do you have the reporter locked down? Cultist: Affirmative, sir. She's neutralized. We've got her in restraints, should we proceed to Father? Radio: On the double. Cultist: Yes sir, right away, sir. Cultist: You carry her. I'll watch out for the other one. Cultist: Just like in Detroit. Always looking for a way out of the heavy lifting. Cultist: You're complaining because you get to throw a pretty lady over your shoulder? When was the last time you got this close to one, Ishan? Cultist: I'm pretty sure I've seen her on the Newswire. Cultist: Yea, she's hot shit too. Ranks right up there with that Malcolm Thomas guy you're always talking about. Cultist: You better stop watching her ass and start watching those bushes, Sir. Cultist: Can it, sergeant. Radio: Radio Dark. Repeat, Radio Dark. The Bishop has breached our communications. Cultist: Affirmative, sir. *Static. Sound of doors opening and closing.* Father: Ah. You have brought unto me the journalist. Present her, loyal servants of the Eight. Cultist: Uh. Yea. Here she is, Father. Father: Awaken her. Cultist: Raoul, do you still have those... Cultist: Sure thing. Here. Right under her nose and-- Terri: Ahhh! What the... oh. Father: Welcome to our Holy Place, milady. You shall report back to the legions of our followers on Earth what we have accomplished here today. Knight18: You've taken over an unarmed civilian resort facility. Congratulations. Father: Silence him. *Thud* Father: We have done more than take back this place of Worship. We are preparing ourselves to avoid the servitude that is coming. The Guardians will guide us with their purity of light, away from what is to come. But first, we must purify ourselves. To be ready for their warm embrace. Terri: Do you all buy into this? Cultist: Yup. Terri: Can't really argue with that. Father: Do you not have questions to pose upon us? Terri: O.K. Um. Why'd you do it? Father: Why did we DO such a thing? Take hundreds of hostages? Capture a Knight of the Consortium? Create a bastion in the stars so that all of mankind may see us ascend to be with the Guardians and their Ancestors? We did it as a symbol, for when Mankind toils under the shackle of the oppressor they may look skyward and say, "There were the brave few who have left us, and may we one day join them in their Heavenly Journeys!" Terri: Founder, what do you think on all this? Andrelia: It's a load of rubbish. How are the Guardians or their Ancestors going to take you anywhere after you blow yourselves up? Terri: The bomb is real then? Father: As real as the light of their love. A mass disintegration bomb, attached to the fusion core of this reactor. Only another hour, when the stars are aligned, we will detonate it and be onwards to our salvation! Terri: Is Astrology part of the Guardian Faith? Andrelia: No. He's just crazy. Father: Cease, Founder! You should be grateful I have invited you along with us! You will experience the same joy in dedicate as I! Knight18: He's *cough* just a lunatic. Father: Must we repeat the lessons learned, Knight? Knight18: At least let the civilians off the station. Then you can freely make your insane point with your own followers and us. Terri: Uh... Knight18: But let them go. They're not being "purified" in the same way, so you're only murdering them. Father: Sometimes, one must do a terrible thing to be remembered. Knight18: Oh for... I've had enough of this. *KATHOOM* Cultist: It's the Bishop! Open fire! Protect the *guhrk*! Cultist: Raoul! Godamnit! Where is he!? Knight18: Now's the time to run. Protect the Founder. Terri: How'd you get out of those-- Knight18: We've got tricks. Now, while the Bishop has them- *KRAKABOOM* Knight18: Distracted. Rook 12 is waiting just outside the facility. Cultist: He's in the vents! Shoot there! There! Cultist: No, he's over there! Cultist: FORM UP! ON ME! FALL- *GUNSHOT* Cultist: Captain! Father: THE KNIGHT IS FREE! SHOOT HIM! THEY WILL NOT STOP US! *GUNFIRE* Knight18: Keep your head down! I don't want to do the paperwork if you get shot! *GUNFIRE* Cultist: Urk. God, this wasn't supposed to- *Single Shot* Terri: Where do we go? Knight18: That way! Father: WE WILL BE PURIFIED IN THE ANCESTOR'S LIGHT! YOU CANNOT STOP THEIR SALVATION! Andrelia: This way. Down the hall. I've been here dozens of times. We need to get outside of the facility. Terri: Are they chasing us? Andrelia: I think they're more concerned about the Knight and the Bishop. Right, here. Terri: Lisa! Rook12: Terri, we've got to move, they've already realized the Founder is gone, and are coming this way. Terri: You're hurt... Rook12: Just a scratch. Terri: But... your eye... Rook12: Terri! Focus! It's O.K. Listen, the Bishop and Knight have them distracted. We're going to need to go down into engineering and disable that bomb. If that nutbag was telling the truth then we've got less than an hour, and there's no way we can evacuate all the civvies before then. The cultists blew the airlock and spaced all the pods the moment the Bishop opened fire. I'm going to need your help, Founder, to lead me down below. Andrelia: Call me Andrelia, please. And I am at your service, Rook. Terri: Let's go. Category:Colin Wheats Category:Daimon Arcos Category:Lisa Conibear Category:Andrelia Cody Category:Sanctum Station Category:Transcripts Category:Stormbird